A Thousand Tears or More
by EienHonou
Summary: i'm putting this fic under horror because I think that what happened on sept. 11 was a horror and this is about it so people who do not want to be reminded of this don't read...like thats gonna stop yea........enjoy?


  
  
A Thousand Tears or more  
by: GG  
  
  
GundamGirl here and please allow me to tell why I wrote this. I wrote this to all those people out there who died in the plane crash sept. 11 I won't say the time becuase the time is different to wherever your standing. I was not an eyewittness of what happened so I can only guess but what I've seen on the news and have heard has given me enough information. I know the Gundam Pilots were not really there but I have to put them there in this fic so you can see what it might have been like.( Note : to all you people who like to correct my grammar DON'T!!!!!!!!!! thank you and enjoy the fic)  
  
  
Setting : New York  
  
  
  
It was a fine Sept. 11 morning the skys were clear the air was fresh and everyone was on their way to work.  
''Damn you Duo your going to make us late AGAIN!!'' cried Trowa extremly angrly ''its not my fault my hair needs careful care'' Duo said with a spark in his eyes . Together they climbed one of the twin buildings hurrying so they could get to work on time.   
  
Further up in the other twin tower Quatre, and Wufei were already busy at work. ''I bet Duo made Trowa late again…..'' Wufei said ruffly .Seeing the look on his face Quatre quickly added ''I'm sure he has a good reas…'' ''yea right I need to fix my hair just give me about a million years '' Wufei cutted in rudly.   
  
At the well known Pentagon Heero Yuy was unaware of what was going to happen  
  
  
At the airport Relena is reading an interesting book when they called her flight hurring she rushed over the the enterance of the plane. At another station Dorthy is getting on her flight and at another Sally Po is getting on her flight.  
  
  
At this moment no one knows whats going to happen that there is going to be an accident that they were all going to be the poor people that people are mourning about today.  
  
  
½ an hour later  
  
''Hey Wu fei do you hear something?'' Quatre asked '' huh? well now that you mention it yes I do… do you think someone's cell phone is busted?'' Wu Fei replied. ''I don't think so it sounds kinda wie-'' Quater never go to finish his sentence because at that moment someone shouted '' EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!!!!! TWO PLANES ARE HEADING THIS WAY!!!!'' Right then the entire building shook everyone ran out for the exit helping the elderly on the way.  
  
Trowa ran quickly down the stairs pulling Duo with him '' hurry Duo this building is gonna fall over quick now'' '' I'm coming god why does this have to happen here!!''  
  
The four pilots meet up at the entance of the building they look around to see people behind cars crying for dear life and other people running covering their noses.  
  
'' we have to help these people get out of here!!!!!!!!'' Quatre yelled to the others. And with that the four pilots ran in different directions helping those people get out of the chaos.  
  
  
'' listen up people just pbe quiet the USA is gettign whats coming to it'' the hijacker said Relena whimpered silently to herself trying to find out what to do and thats when the planes hit the pentagon with full power.  
  
''what the fuck is happening'' Heero yelled as he ran out of the pentagon '' why the hell is that stupid plane crashing into the damn pentagon!!!!'' when he was at a safe range he saw all those people running away blindinglessly not seeing where they were going. This is just something that even the great Heero Yuy couldn't handle. One single emotion had leaked into this closed heart sadness. Swallowing the lump in his throat he ran back to help those people unable to get to safty on thier own.  
  
  
  
several hours later  
  
  
  
Heero was sitting at the opening of a truck where they were medding his arm. All the other pilots were looking and watching as the brought those dead bodys out of the destruction area and the watched as all those people were crying. There must have been a milloin people there. Some people's grief was beyond tears but everyone else cryied their eyes out. '' there must be a thousand or more tears out there'' the pilots al said at the same time as a tear of thier own slide down their faces.   
  
  



End file.
